Piggybank
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: — ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? /— No sé… tú dime.


**Piggybank**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es de Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi total autoría. No permito plagio/robo o adaptación. En el caso de que aparezca esto en otro lado, avisar y denunciar.

* * *

 **Summary:** — ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?— No sé… tú dime.

* * *

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

— No sé… tú dime.

.

.

.

Primera semana de febrero, Sakura había decidido que tenía suficiente del invierno. No podía aguantarlo, el encierro no era lo suyo y su deseo era irse de vacaciones a la playa. Sabía que Sasuke no era amante de la playa pero con o sin él, iba a tener sus preciadas vacaciones.

Así que compró una alcancía. Sólo que el problema fue que no calculó el tamaño y le quedó corto al primer mes de juntar dinero. Así que empezó a guardar el dinero en cajas, zapatos, donde fuera que nadie metería mano.

— Sakura ¿mis zapatos negros de taco?

— No lo usabas así que los usé para guardar dinero para nuestras vacaciones.

Sasuke la miró, un tic en el ojo izquierdo era la única señal de vida en su rostro. Suspiró, Sakura y sus mierdas.

— Te compraré una alcancía más grande.

— ¡No! ¿Qué gracia tiene ahorrar si se va a gastar dinero en otra alcancía? ¡No, ni se te ocurra!

— Necesito mis zapatos.

— La caja es mía.

— De acuerdo.

Resignación. Nada más que eso.

.

.

.

— ¡Deja de ser tan rata!

Sasuke se estaba hartando, quería tomarse una cerveza de buena calidad pero Sakura, en su afán por ahorrar, le había hasta prohibido eso.

— ¡Quiero papel higiénico doble, extra suave y no esa lija que raspa el culo!

— Deja de ser tan quejoso, Sasuke… al fin y al cabo, termina en la basura.

— Que tú quieras ahorrar, no significa que yo también tenga que sufrir las consecuencias.

— ¡Somos una pareja! ¡Las cosas la hacemos juntos!

— ¡Eso mismo digo yo! Debemos hablar y no decidir por nuestra cuenta.

— Bueno, estamos ahorrando para ir a la playa.

— ¡Ni si quiera me gusta la playa! ¿Ves que decides por tu cuenta?

Sakura hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos. Si no fuera porque su cédula decía que tenía veinticuatro años, creerían que era una niña de dieciséis. Caprichosa como ninguna.

— ¡Bien! ¡Lo arruinaste! Ahora con ese dinero me compraré un auto, así que volveremos ahorrar para algo que nos viene bien a los dos.

— No me parece mala idea.

— Y así nos podremos ir de vacaciones a la playa…

— …

— …

— Contigo es imposible ¿no? — impávido, Sasuke la miró fijamente.

— Al menos, lucho por mis sueños.

La discusión quedó en empate.

.

.

.

La mano de Sasuke bajó por la cadera de una Sakura dormida. Acarició con lentitud la piel suave de su novia y se dirigió al lugar donde se escondía el tesoro que él protegía y tenía el honor de disfrutar todas las noches.

Caricia por aquí, caricia por allá y Sakura estaba encendida cual horno de cocina. Se puso boca arriba y buscó a tientas el rostro de Sasuke, lo acarició y fue al encuentro de sus labios. Besos que aumentaron la temperatura, manos que tocaron de manera obscena el cuerpo del otro.

— Condón ¡Ya!

Sasuke se inclinó para abrir el cajón de la mesa de luz y buscar en los cajones. Nada. Buscó en el de Sakura. Nada. Muebles, cartera, bolso. Nada, nada y más nada.

— ¡No! ¡Tú y tu estúpido ahorro! — se quejó Sasuke.

— ¡No te metas con mis vacaciones!

— Tus vacaciones nos dejó sin follar, Sakura.

— ¿Si o si tienes que entrar en mí?

— Te dan asco las mamadas…

— Verdad.

—…

— Lo siento, Sasuke.

.

.

.

— Necesito que dejes de usar mis zapatos como alcancía, que no los use seguido no quiere decir que ya no los use ¿entendido?

— Pero es que no se donde poner mi dinero…

— Compra una alcancía más grande.

— No.

— Listo, esconderé mis zapatos.

— Eres malo, Sasuke.

— Y me gusta serlo, ahora vamos que llegamos tarde al trabajo.

— Vas a ver, cuando vaya de vacaciones y esté en el Caribe mientras tú te la pasarás acá, muriendo de calor y sin una gota de agua de playas tropicales.

— ¿Caribe?

— Si, me pareció mejor.

— Es demasiado, no hay tanto dinero.

— ¿Qué sabes tú?

— Contar, cosa que tú, al parecer, no.

— ¡Maldito!

— Vamos, Sakura, que te descontarán lo que tanto te empeñas a guardar.

— Pero por amor de Dios, no escondas tus cajas de zapatos, está mi dinero ahí…

— ¡Deja mis zapatos!

.

.

.

— Se rompió la nevera.

— Llama al service.

— ¿Y el dinero?

— El tuyo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se achinaron, Sakura lo ignoró, sus ojos clavados en la televisión. Uchiha se acercó junto a la televisión y la apagó, ganándose la mirada hostil de Sakura.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Mi dinero — con la mano extendida frente a su novia.

— Yo no tengo nada…

— Sakura — la reprensión muy presente.

La chica sacó la cartera de Sasuke del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo entregó.

— Que conste que era para una buena acción.

— Tus vacaciones se están robando y colmando mi paciencia.

— Nuestras… nuestras.

— Tuyas, tuyas.

— Bah… ¿todo vas a pelearme?

— Mmm… si.

.

.

.

— Naruto toma el dinero que dejé en el escritorio de Matsuri y compra una puta alcancía… por que ¿me oyes?

— _No escu… cho… ha… bla más fuerte._

— Que le compres porque lo necesita.

— _En…tendi –_

La llamada se cortó. Sasuke se preocupó un poco pues sabía que Naruto no había entendido nada. Le envió un mensaje para que no la cagara. Necesitaba urgente esa alcancía, Sakura ya se estaba adueñando de sus cajones de ropa. No quería que dinero que había estado quien sabe donde, tocara su ropa interior.

— _Sasuke ¡tengo buenas noticias!_

— ¿Qué ocurrió, Sakura? — puso el teléfono en altavoz para poder trabajar en la computadora y adelantar la documentación de contrato de servicios.

— _Me dieron un aumento por lo que ya no necesitas esconder tu dinero. Parece que el proyecto que hice para la casa de deporte fue un éxito. ¡Ah! Estoy tan feliz._

Sasuke sonrió. Estaba orgulloso de ella, había luchado por ello y sus esfuerzos rindieron frutos. Cuando llegara a casa la llevaría a cenar como festejo por su acenso.

— _Ahora me codeo con el jefe directamente, soy alguien importante y… te amo, Sasuke. Sé que he estado imposible e insoportable, lo sé… quiero pedirte disculpas, creo que el estrés del proyecto sacó lo peor de mí. Prometo comprarte el papel suavecito y la cerveza importada._

— Lo entiendo, Sakura. Sólo no te presiones tanto y disfruta más. Tengo que dejarte, tengo unos archivos que enviar.

— _Entiendo, cariño. Que te sea leve, te amo._

.

.

.

Los deseos suicidas picaron en sus manos y ya tenía a su víctima: Naruto Uzumaki. Cuando viera el estúpido ese iba a darle la paliza de su vida por imbécil. Acaso ¿no leyó los mensajes? Porque no sólo uno, le había enviado diez más después de hablar con Sakura, obviamente preocupado porque no le había respondido nunca.

Miró a Sakura, ella estaba paralizada mirando hacia el suelo. Su impoluto e inmaculado departamento ahora estaba lleno de excremento y papeles rotos.

El animalito los miraba con indiferencia, pero en el fondo preparado para echarse a correr. Sasuke dio un paso adelante y el cerdo salió disparado por el departamento. Sakura corrió hacia el cuarto logrando cerrar la puerta de este y así con el resto de las puertas para mantener al cerdo en la sala.

Sasuke agarró los productos de limpieza y los dejó a un lado mientras Sakura corría detrás del cerdo. Mientras él limpiaba, Sakura logró acorralar al animalito y tomarlo en brazos. Era un mini pig.

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo demonios llegamos a esto?

— No sé… tú dime.

Estaban ambos acostados en la cama, mirando la televisión con el pequeño cerdo entre ellos. Sakura lo había bañado y secado, y ahora estaba alimentándolo con trocitos de manzana.

Sasuke miró su celular y vio el mensaje de Naruto diciendo que se había quedado sin batería y preguntándole si le gustaba el cerdito.

— Es un idiota. Le dije claramente "piggybank" y el estúpido leyó piggy…

— No importa, Sasuke… ahora que está este bebé acá no podemos irnos de vacaciones así sin más.

— ¿Se acabaron los ahorros, entonces? — los ojos de Sasuke se clavaron en el cerdito que se estaba acercando a él. El animalejo sin dudarlo se subió sobre su pecho y se quedó allí. La mano de Sakura acarició el pelaje rosáceo del bicho y sonrió.

— Se acabaron — se irguió e inclinó para darle un beso a Sasuke.

— Piggybank ¿Qué opinas? — Sasuke posó su mano en la cabecita del cerdito.

— Oink oink — Sakura intentó imitar el sonido del cerdito, pero ante el evidente fracaso soltó una carcajada.

* * *

 _ **Cantidad de palabras: 1414.**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Conshaaa, esto quería subirlo ayer pero estuve haciendo cosas y no pude D:_

 _Así que hay triple actualización creo xD_

 _Reto número dos: OS con tu pareja favorita… HECHO!_

 _Hasta pronto :D_


End file.
